Cuentos de Miedo
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Para pasar la noche en casa de John, Greg va a contar algunas historias de terror... provocando algunos efectos en el pequeño Sherlock. Kid!Lock, regalo para Salviohexia.


**Bueno, segundo regalo para salviohexia, esta vez con un ligero retraso... ¡Mil disculpas! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Tuve que imaginar cómo fueron esas pijamadas a las que mis compañeritos nunca me invitaron xDD **

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC... Solamente los tomé prestados un ratito.

* * *

—… pero cuando se giró en la cama, notó que no era su esposa la que estaba acostada con él…

—Es obvio que no; su esposa estaba muerta.

Greg apuntó a Sherlock con la linterna. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sherlock; es una historia.

—Pero no tiene lógica…

Ahora, Greg apuntó a John.

—¿Por qué seguimos invitándolo?

—Porque es nuestro amigo. —dijo John, riendo. Greg bufó y se apuntó nuevamente a sí mismo.

—Como decía, al girar, notó que su esposa no era quien lo acompañaba en su cama. Era un ser hecho totalmente de barro…

—Cubierto de barro, querrás decir.

Gregory arrojó la linterna a la cabeza de Sherlock y se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡No uses la lógica en todo! —le gritó al oído—, ¡es una historia de miedo! ¡Las historias de miedo no tienen por qué ser lógicas!

—Ya, chicos, no peleen. —dijo John, encendiendo la luz.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido contar historias que luego hacen que John moje la cama?

—¡Sherlock! Dijiste que no hablarías de eso…

—Olvídalo, John —Greg se levantó y tomó un vaso de leche de la mesa—, no tiene caso. Sherlock puede fingir tener siete años, pero en realidad, todos sabemos que tiene setenta. —se sentó enfurruñado en el sillón y comenzó a tomar su leche a sorbitos.

—Bueno, siempre podemos hacer otras cosas para divertirnos —dijo John, mojando una galleta—. ¿Jugamos al Clue?

—No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, gracias. —dijo Sherlock, recordando que la última vez, John había ganado el juego antes que él entendiera de qué se trataba el asunto.

—¿No tienes alguna película para mirar? —preguntó Greg. John enchufó el DVD, pero Sherlock no aguantó diez minutos mirando Matrix para señalar que los saltos de los protagonistas eran físicamente imposibles. Greg volvió a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

—Ya que eres tan lógico, dime, ¿cómo te divertirías tú?

—En casa disecciono sapos.

Greg se imaginó la escena y miró a John. Este asintió.

—Lo hace, de verdad.

—Bueno, no vamos a abrir a lo largo al gato —sentenció Greg—. ¿Me dejas contar una historia y cierras la boca?

Sherlock se arregló la camiseta púrpura del pijama.

—Bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Genial. John, apaga la luz.

Cuando John lo hizo, Grez lo apuntó con la linterna hasta que se sentó. Entonces, volvió a apuntar a su cara y comenzó.

—Una vez, un niño llamado Kevin se mudó con sus papás a una antigua casa en el campo…

—¿Por qué siempre en casas antiguas? ¿Por qué siempre en el campo? ¿Por qué nunca pasan cosas malas en pisos a estrenar en medio de Londres?

—… Una-antigua-casa-de campo. Kevin estaba muy enfermo, por lo que tenía que hacer reposo casi constantemente. Por esto se entretenía leyendo y dibujando.

—Por supuesto, no podía faltar el marginado social en la historia de terror.

Greg miró a John.

—Si no se calla en los próximos cinco segundos, voy a ahorcarlo.

—Sherlock, por favor, haz silencio… —. Sherlock resopló y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

—¿En qué estaba? Ah, cierto, Kevin estaba enfermo. Así que, porque era nuevo en la ciudad, no tenía amigos que fueran a jugar con él y pasaba su día solo.

»Una noche, se despertó a la madrugada, y de reojo vio a alguien esconderse dentro de su armario. Se acercó y lo abrió, pero no encontró nada…

—¡Aburrido!

—¡SHERLOCK!

Greg amagó arrojarle la linterna a Sherlock, pero John lo miró amenazante y sólo continuó con su historia.

—Así pasó por tres noches, hasta que en la cuarta, Kevin fingió quedarse dormido. A la madrugada oyó pasos y se enderezó rápidamente. Se sorprendió al ver un ser de apariencia de perro, pero con cara humana, que estaba a los pies de su cama, y lo miraba con una enorme y blanca sonrisa…

—Es genéticamente imposible que exista un ser de esas características.

—Sherlock, cállate de una puta vez, es una historia. —dijo John, hastiado.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Greg, y continuó:— Este ser le dijo a Kevin que sabía que estaba solito, y quería ser su amigo. Kevin confió en él, y le puso un nombre: Smile.

—Pero, ¿qué no es obvio? ¡Ese bicho es malo!

—Toma, Sherlock, mi mamá hizo galletas, come.

—Kevin jugaba con Smile todas las noches. Y antes de que Kevin se durmiera, Smile le señalaba un camino por la ventana. Le decía que ahí había muchos otros amiguitos suyos; que los había llevado por ese camino cuando estuvieron listos, y que algún día, Kevin también lo estaría.

»Kevin le tenía mucho cariño a Smile, y no entendía por qué este no quería conocer a su mamá…

—Bueno, las mamás a veces pueden ser molestas, ahí está la mía…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no era que estabas comiendo? —Sherlock mordió una galleta y Greg retomó la historia:— Resulta que una noche, Smile se apareció en la habitación de Kevin y le tendió una mano: "Ven", le dijo, "ya estás listo para el camino".

»El niño y el ser siguieron solos el camino blanco, a la luz de la luna. Caminaron un largo trecho, durante toda la noche.

»Al amanecer, la mamá de Kevin fue a despertarlo, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Kevin no apareció hasta tres días después, flotando en la corriente del río.

»El niño fue enterrado en el sector infantil del cementerio, aquel al que se podía llegar atravesando el camino blanco.

John aplaudió cuando Greg acabó su historia. Sherlock tenía una galleta a medio morder en la boca, y la mirada fija en la nada.

—¿Quieren que cuente otra historia? —inquirió Greg- John sirvió más leche.

—Sí, tenemos toda la noche. —dijo

A la madrugada, John sintió cómo su pequeño amigo lo sacudía sin delicadeza alguna.

—John… John…

—¿Qué… qué pasa, Sherlock? —dijo John en un bostezo.

—Lo que Greg contó son sólo… historias de miedo, ¿cierto? No tienen ninguna base lógica o real.

John rió. ¿Sherlock estaba asustado?

—Son cuentos, Sherlock. Greg sabe muchos, le gustan. Quédate tranquilo; aquí no hay ningún demonio esperando para matarnos. Y si se apareciese uno, simplemente no te vayas con él.

—¿Ni tampoco hay niños zombies que quieran comernos?

—No, nada de zombies.

—Ah… Okay.

Sherlock volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido poderoso, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta que sólo se trataba de los ronquidos de Greg.

_En el fondo tiene algo de normal_, pensó John. Incluso de niño, podría agregar, puesto que la historia de niños zombies de Greg daba más gracia que miedo.

—¿John?

—¿Sí, Sherlock?

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Pues claro.

—No me comas.

John empezó a reír, y no paró hasta que le dolieron las costillas.

—Si te como a ti, no podré comer las galletas que hizo mami. Duerme tranquilo.

Se envolvió en su sábana, pero al ver que Sherlock no paraba de dar vueltas en el colchón, se levantó y encendió el velador.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, ahora una aclaración: Sherlock, como dice arriba, tiene siete años. Así que la lógica a la que Sherlock recurre tanto indica que John tiene nueve, y Greg también, o quizás tenga diez. Como lectora sería algo que preguntaría, así que por las dudas aclaro y les ahorro caracteres y sinapsis xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :P No tengo mucha idea de lo que los niños hacen en las pijamadas, y menos aún los varones D: I've did my best :')**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
